The invention relates to a bed for sleeping which is equipped with different types of fittings, adapted to ensure comfortable sleeping and also permit physical exercises for the person lying on or using the bed.
As is known, beds which are presently manufactured are shaped for supporting one or two persons and to this aim they are normally constituted by two side edges, a head-board and a footboard, which are structured in such a manner so as to be joined reciprocally and are shaped with different forms, versions and sizes. As a result such beds are not adapted to perform other functions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bed adapted to ensure greater comfort to the person or persons lying thereon and to allow them also to perform physical exercises without the need to sit up on the bed.
The above object is accomplished according to the present invention by the provision of a multi-functional bed equipped with different types of fittings having a horizontal support plane for supporting a mattress spring, a mattress, pillows, blankets and at least one person, comprising a first and a second pair of vertical legs arranged respectively near the bed headboard and the bed footboard, which extend upwardly and which are joined together by a first stiff structure arranged on the lower part thereof forming the bed peripheral edges and the horizontal support plane. A second stiff structure is arranged on the upper part of the vertical legs spaced vertically from the first stiff structure in such a manner as to allow easy access to the bed. The second stiff structure is provided with peripheral edges adapted to movably support a television receiver and a bar for supporting gym equipment.